Should I tell?
by KristalWhitehead
Summary: After Rose leaves and leaves Lissa, how does she react? Will she tell Rose and Dimitri’s secret? After shadow kiss! CONTAINS SPOLERS! Rated T just in case.
1. When she left

**A/n: Ok I just thought of this little idea basically because I was bored. Please tell me weather I should continue or not! If no one is reading this then I will stop writing it. Ok anyway on to the story!**

**Summery: After Rose leaves and leaves Lissa, how does she react? Will she tell Rose and Dimitri's secret?**

Lissa's POV

I watched as Rose walked out of the guards gates. I swear I could see the guards shaking their heads as she handed them her drop out sheet. I could feel the tears wanting to come out, so I turned around and headed back into the school, hoping that I could make it to my room before somebody saw me. Of course that didn't happen.

"Hey Lissa." Eddie said running up to me.

"Hi." I replied trying not to burst out in tears any second. He, of course, could tell something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" He asked actually concerned for me. He probably thought this was some kind of spirit thing. Christian came from around the corner and smiled.

"It's nothing like that." I assured Eddie as Christian came up and put his arm around my waist. I closed my eyes for a moment, making sure that the tears weren't going to spill out.

"Hey Eddie!" Someone called from behind us. I opened my eyes and Eddie looked to see who it was. He waved.

"Go." I told him and he ran off to meet whoever it was.

Christian started walking me back to my dorm. How could I get rid of him? I just wanted to cry about Rose alone I didn't want him to see how sad I felt. When we were almost to my dorm, he talked again. "So why isn't Rose around?" I tried to hold back my tears, but they came rushing out anyways. I turned my face into his chest and realized we were outside my dorm now. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Shhh." He said. I hadn't realized that I was making so much noise. I tried to stop. Tears were still leaking out of my eyes but I wasn't making so much noise. He was rubbing his hands up and down my back in a gentle motion. He removed one of his hands and I heard him open my door. He walked me inside and sat on my bed, pulling me into his lap.

I looked up at him while trying to blink the tears out of my eyes. I could tell he was extremely worried about me. He was frowning while running his hands up and down my back in a soothing motion. I decided I should try to speak. Even though there was tears in my eyes I started repeating, "I'm fine. I'm fine."

He grinned slightly. "What wrong?" He asked me. His frown came back onto his face. He removed one hand off of my hand and wiped the tears off of my cheek.

"Rose…" I couldn't go on and the tears started leaking again. He wiped them away again.

"Shh." He said again. "It's okay. What's wrong with Rose?" He was truly concerned. I could see that in his eyes. This wasn't just about me anymore. This was about Rose too. I held back my tears and decided that I NEEDED to tell him this.

"Rose, Rose," I stuttered deciding what I should tell him exactly. "Okay," I said knowing what I was gonna tell him. He was waiting patiently, watching me. "The thing is Rose…"

**A/n Ahh Cliff hanger! Tell me if I should continue or not! Also should Lissa tell Christian about Rose and Dimitri's connection? **


	2. Telling

**A/n: Ok sorry I haven't updates lately but I was at a total lost J But so anyways thanks to all my reviews! Oh and I forgot I never did a disclaimer so**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters! If I did, Dimitri would not be Strigoi! The plot is the only thing that I own (at the moment!) **

**But so anyways onto the story!**

* * *

**Christian's POV**

"The thing is Rose and Dimitri were closer then any of us thought. They were like dating!" Lissa seemed appalled by this. I shrugged.

"So I thought you guys were best friends? I thought that means if one is happy your both happy?" What was Lissa so worked up about! It had to be something more then that! Sure that was pretty surprising but come on they are BEST FRIENDS!

She had pretty much stopped crying now but tears welled up in her eyes again. I rubbed her back and rocked her back and fourth in my arms a little bit trying to get her to calm down. I did NOT want her to start crying again. "There's more." She finally stated. Well no dip! "Rose left, to finish killing Dimitri." I completely froze.

"What?" I asked stunned. This didn't seem like the thing Rose would do. I hate her as much as a lot of other people and all but come on she has trained her whole life to guard Lissa! I had stopped trying to comfort Lissa with my own confusion going on inside my head.

"Yea." She sniffled out and clung closer to me. "Its because of when he first got here and we went shopping, they were talking about how they would rather be dead then be one of them." She shook her head in my chest.

"You've gotta tell someone." I told her. She looked up toward my face. Her expression was pained.

"I cant." She simply said shaking her head.

"Why not Babe?" I asked while she kept shaking her head back and fourth.

"I cant. I just simply cant." I opened my mouth to speak again but she cut me off, "No. I owe her this much. This was her choice. Shes gonna come back. Shes gonna graduate. This would reunion her reputation if everyone found out that they had a relationship! I owe her this. I cant tell the whole world. She trusted me."

I was completely speechless. She OWED Rose this? How was this helping Rose? I rubbed her back again while I thought some more. Did she literally prepare this speech? Did she know that I would not have an answer to this? Was she literally that evil?

"Im gonna be fine." She promised me lightly kissing me. "Its just the shock of this whole thing. Tomorrow I will be over it and be completely fine." She finished kissing me again. I know I should have probably been worried much more about her. She could go emo on herself again. But I didn't think of that stuff then. I leaned into her kiss greedily and we continued on doing our private thing.

**

* * *

**

**A/n: Ok how did you like? Sorry I know its sort of short but I just wanted to get a chapter out for you guys!**

**P.S. I like good and bad reviews!**


	3. Adrian Comes To Vist

**A/n: Ok you should be mad at me! I havent updates in FOREVER! And im sorry! But ive just been so busy with school then I went on vacation and sooo much stuff but anyways I really hope ya'll like this!**

**Lissa's POV**

After Christian had left I had more time to think about everything that had happened. How could Rose do this to me! Now both of my guardians were gone. Who all knew about this? Did everyone know about this? Could I seriously trust Christian? My questions came to a halt when I heard someone knocking on my door. I crept over to it trying to wipe all the tears off my face while I went.

I opened the dorr and Adrian was standing there with his hands stuffed into his pockets and was looking at the floor. "What do you want?" I sneered at him.

"God. You seriously are in a bad mood today." He replied kinder then I think I had ever heard him in my life.

"Well you wouldn't get it." I replied still being awfully mean to him.

"Your very dark today." He said to me. Damn what the heck was he doing! Was he seriously just trying to make small talk to me till I dies of boredom?! I didn't realize how long we had been standing there when he finally got back to his usual cocky self asking "Are you gonna let me in cuz?" I sighed with defeat and opened my door wider to let him in.

He came in and I got cocky with him. "Why are you here?" Before I could rant on anymore, he just had to intrupt me.

"Didn't Rose come to you too?" His series voice was back and he was looking at the ground again. I was taken back.

"What do you know about Rose?" I asked staring him in the eye. There was a coldness in my voice that he had probably never heard before. He tore his eyes away from my gaze and fidgeted with his rings. Why was he so nervous? This so was not like him!

"Probally as much as you do." He said choosing his words very carefully.

"And that much would be…?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.

"Okay." I said and exhaled loudly. "Ill start with everything I know. First off, Ive known for a while about Rose and Dimitri being in love with each other." I opened my mouth to say something, but no words would come. I thought back for a minute while Adrian waited to see if I would talk. Just then did I realize, that if I had been paying attection to ANYTHING Rose did, then I would have noticed it sooner too. When I didn't talk, Adrian continued. "Then, I also know she has dropped out. I know she went to kill the love of her life. I know you are kinda pissed at her for leaving you when she is supposed to be your guardian. I also knows she feels really bad about that, but that she thinks this is more important. I know that she is going to be okay. I know that she has plenty of money and she is going to return. I know much more then you give me credit for." He finished and I started in shock. I had never heard him give a speech like that before.

"Surprised I know so much?" He asked and chuckled slightly. All I could do was nod my head with my thought threatening to explode. How does he come up with all this information?

"Wait?" I said after a few minutes of my thoughts overlapping each other. "How does she have money? Sure she had some cash put away, but not nearly enough." I could tell by the shift of his weight and the dancing of his eyes that he had done something.

"Well," He started and hesitated. I gestured his along with my hands so he took a deep breath and continued. "She came to me, asking for a small amount of cash to help her with her mission. She was a total wreck. How could I have told a girl like her no?" He smiled his crooked grin, but was still playing with his hands. "So I set up an account for her. She has all the information and I can see where she is withdrawing the money. Then whenever she gets low I can help her out and give her some more."

I was processing this over in my head when another thought occurred to me. "But how do you know she will come back? I mean, If she does somehow manage to survive this suicidal mission, why would she come back here? She dropped out and I have never heard of someone going back to school to graduate and become a guardian." A flicker of fear crossed his face. Just then did I see how deeply he cared for Rose. She may be in love with Dimitri, but Adrian is in love with her.

"She promised." He whispered so silent I wasn't sure I heard him right, but luckly he repeated it more loudly this time. "She promised me. She promised that when she was done, she would come back. She is gonna give me a chance."

He sounded so confident, I almost felt sad about breaking his ego. "How do you know she wasn't just lying?" I asked as kindly as I could manage. I felt as if I was talking to my brother. He seemed not to care though. He brushed that thought aside.

"I believe her. You weren't there. She was telling the truth. She doesn't know what exactly she wants yet, but she is cindering me." He was a pretty good liar I gotta admit, but I could still see the worry in his eyes. I decided that I had better drop the subject. I could tell that he was also sore about this thing. But why should he be sore?!

"Why are you even sad about this?" I asked him staring deep into his eyes.

He shrugged. "I love her." He said simply.

I waited for him to say something else, but when he didn't I talked again. "But she doesn't love you back." I said simply. It was a basic fact. She was still in love with Dimitri and wouldn't be over him for a while, if she ever got over him.

"Not yet at least." He said and his eyes bore into mine. "But, I AM going to wait. She will love me. She will." He repeated it a couple more times. I could tell he was still trying to convince himself that. "Who all knows?" He suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Um…" I stuttered and thought for a moment. "Well, I and you do, of course. Then I told Christian. Then anyone else who figured it out…" I trailed off.

"How many people do you think figured out their little secret? They were really serious." He shook his head slightly. Man I seriously had not known Rose since we had come back! He didn't even notice my change he just kept on talking. "I mean, come on, what all do they know? What all can we share with everyone else? How would people react to it? I mean, come on they are some of the best guardians and don't seem like the type of people to go against everything they know and fall in love with each other." He stopped his blabbing there and so I started.

"I do not know." I said while throwing my head into my hands. "I seriously have no idea what to think anymore. What I want to know is whats the story Rose gave for leaving? Please tell me she told you what her story was?"

He shook his head slowly. "She didn't." He suddenly smiled and my stomach twisted into knots. What was he thinking of doing now? "That's what we can do!" What I was confused. He was literally beaming now and he wasn't even sharing!

"What can we do all of the sudden?" I asked curiously. This was new.

"We can sneak around. You know like get info on what everybody knows about her disappearance. Find out her cover up story. Get all the juicy details to find out what we can tell!"

I was completely stunned. Yet another brilliant speech. He was doing good today! "As much as I hate to admit it, that's a really good idea!"

"Okay then, so its settled?" He asked being his usual self again.

"Yea" I said agreeing and shaking my head up and down. "Over the next couple weeks. And we should also write down everything that we learn."

"Okay." He agreed and headed toward the door. "I'll see ya in 2 weeks." He opened my door and left, banging it on his way out. I sighed and laid against my bed. What had I gotten into?

**

* * *

**

**A/n: Again sooo sorry for the long wait but I hope you guys liked it! just think it was worth it! But now I need some help…What kind of information should they find out? What exactly does everyone know? All that type of stuff! Please help me you can tell me in reviews, Pms, or email just help me out!!**


	4. Week 1

**A/n: Hmm well just a heads up, when you see -X- that means next day! Other then that I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Lissa's POV**

I was on the prowl while going down the hallway. Hmmm who is always in the know? Suddenly I saw him, the leading gossip guy. Devin Hudson. He was a dhampire who had always looked Rose's way. I walked up to him. "Hey." I said smiling politely. He turned my way and a wicked grin lit up his face.

"Well hello Lissa." He said keeping his eyes away from mine. He HAD learned a lot in this business. "What do you need to know? Who Riley bedded last night? What Christian did last night? What-" I decided to cut him off and get right to the point.

"Why did Rose leave?" He looked at me clearly surprised that I didn't know that truth. Man tons of people were probably thinking that lately.

"Well…" Devin started, coming closer to me like it was some huge secret. "If my sources are right, she thought it was her duty to try to make more guards since there ain't a lot. So she ran off to go get knocked up by some random guys." He pulled away and I looked into his face. He was completely serious. He honestly didn't believe that, did he?

"Are you serious?" I only managed to whisper. He nodded once then moved away from me. "Thanks you." I manage to say. I walked away briskly trying to get back to my dorm before this information fully sung in.

-X-

When I was done with my classes, I went outside and ran into a group of moroi who all hated Rose. I was on okay ground with them. Sure what the heck. I walked over to them and they all stopped talking when I came close. "Hey." I said smiling my brightest smile.

"Hey" they all said back to me. Dang the main thing I hated about this little cliché, they always had to say things at the same time.

"Hey do any of ya know why Rose left?" I asked getting right to the point. They all looked at each other, then Amanda spoke up.

"Yea. Didn't she leave because Adrian was all flirty with her? Well I guess not exactly that but it got to like a stalkerish stage and she couldn't handle it?" She looked at me with eyes that were pleading for me to say, yup, that's exactly why Rose left. But I didn't.

"Ok thanks." I said and smiled walking away. Her face dropped so fast I almost felt bad for her. Almost.

-X-

Christian and I was walking around the grounds when Jesse and Ralf walked up to us. "It is so true! You lied to us!" They said in union.

"Huh?" I asked them and felt Christians gaze turn toward me.

"Rose DID run away because of her freak out on us! YOU told us it wasn't that! But it is!" Jesse was saying super fast. "Adrian even said it was when he asked us why we thought Rose ran off." I looked at Christian who looked really confused and bit my lip to stop from smiling.

"He told you that?" I faked being surprised and let out a dramatic sigh. "He wasn't supposed to tell anyone! Oh fiddle sticks. Just don't let that get out or you guys could be to blame for the hottest girl in school leaving." They looked at each probably seeing if I would be right. I guess they decided I would be, because then they both turned around when Ralf nodded his head and stalked off. As soon as they were out I ear shot, I started cracking up laughing.

"You know you are gonna spill one of these days." Christian told me smiling. I just shrugged as we kept walking.

**Adrian's POV**

Where to start where to start? Lissa had said we needed to find out what everybody thought about Rose's leaving, but no advice on how to do that. I wondered the halls after an afternoon trip to the feeders. Up ahead I saw Jesse and Ralf flirting with some random girl. I stood there until the girl left and walked up toward them. Ralf saw me coming and nudged Jesse for him to turn around too.

"Hey." I said and waved my hand a little to show that I wasn't gonna like spaz out on them.

"Hey" Jesse replied in a nervous way. Dang why was he so nervous?

"Do you guys know why Rose left?" I asked them once I got closer to them.

They traded glances then Jesse took charge by speaking. "We thought we did, but Lissa said that it wasn't true."

I thought that over. It must be pretty true then. I whispered "Well then its probably true or close to the truth. You know how she is. She probably doesn't want a lot of people to know." Jesse seemed to be thinking this over.

"Ok." He decided finally. "I thought Rose left because like people got pissed at her for like freaking out on me and Ralf. You know where Dimitri had to drag her off?" I nodded, indicating that I knew the fight. "Yea but like I said, Lissa said it wasn't true." I thought over, then decided I better go.

"Ok, don't tell anyone, but that is the reason she left. Rose told me and Lissa the reason she left and Lissa was all like we cant tell everybody but I figure, you guys already know anyways so why don't just confirm your guesses." I smiled and started to walk away. They looked so full of themselves when they finally faded into the distance.

-X-

As I walked around campus, I was flashing my most brilliant smile to all the girls I passes. Warily, Kristen, a moroi who specialized in air, walked up to me shyly. Her friends were SO putting her up to it. "Hello Adrian." She said smiling up at me.

"Why hello." I flirted back to her. I needed to get my mind back on the mission! She bit her lip and I could tell something was on her mind.

"Ok I have a question to ask you," She paused so I nodded encouraging her to go on. She took a deep breath and started talking super fast. "Ok is it true that Rose left because you got her pregnant and she felt ashamed and so she was gonna become one of those ex guardians that is just gonna keep having babies to help their race and you are gonna be a good father and visit them and stuff like that." She took I deep breath and I had to hold back a laugh. I held up a hand when she opened her mouth to say more.

"Yes." I said looking at my feet so I wouldn't give away my smile. "I am going to become a daddy in about 8 months." The girls squealed and ran off probably to tell all their friends. Once they were out of earshot, I started laughing, not being able to hold it in anymore. This was gonna be good

* * *

**A/C: ok sorry if this was a little boring I tried to make it a little interesting but I don't think I did a good job. But I am like so sorry for not updating in like a month but I've been too lazy.**


	5. Week 2: day 1

**A/n: Ok well sorry this took so long but i had absolutely NO reason to countinue this story because...well it was just bad. But today i saw that 2 people added me to their favorites and all that stuff so i will write this chapter but sersouly if you want me to keep writing then review i wont update till i get at least 5 reviews for this chapter.**

* * *

**Lissa's POV**

Me and Christian were walking back from church when we got stopped...by ADRIAN! "How did you come up with all those lies?" I asked him shaking my head.

"Skills." He said smiling. "But have you heard the one where i got Rose preganant?" NO! he did NOT sersouly say that!

"You didnt!" Christian took the words right out of my mouth. I nodded in complete disbelive. He nodded holding back laughter.

"Kristen totally believes me too! Its probally spread around the whole campus now! They are such Gossips!" Adrian let out a small laugh.

"You did NOT really tell Kristen! The morori one?" He nodded his head slowly. "O-M-G! That is soo all over the school now! OK. So people all over CAMPUS probally think that now. Well at least we dont have to worry about them finding out the truth!" He looked confused then, this news slowly sunk in.

"Oh yea," He paused thinking for a few seconds "Well...we got that done then!" I looked at Christain, seeing his reaction. He looked fairly amused at this. Of course!

"Listen," Adrian said. He was gonna try to calm me down. Was my anger that obvous? "OK. just listen to me for a second. Because of this rumor, and any other rumors goind around, no one would even believe that shes gonna try to kill Dimitri because shes in love with him."

"Ok. Ok. That is true. So come on." I said and we all started to walk away.

**Mystary Person POV**

Wait so thats why rose left campus! That makes so much sense! Ha! Who cares about all those other rumors. Once i tell everyone this, they will love me!

**A/n:Remeber my authors note at the beginning! P.S. I need names!!**


End file.
